the boy whit the white and black scarf
by fairytailnonakama
Summary: there she was, princess Lucy heartfilia, writing at her personal diary when a ball enter flying trough her window an a salmon-haired boy is climbing her window's fences.
1. a meeting and a nightmare

**hi minna, this is my very first fanfiction, so don't go so easy please. please don't send messeges whit "when are you updating?" 'cause i'm not answering those. as you may know i can't bring out stuff from nowhere, and i don't want to write rushed stuff in here so please be patient.**

**Disclaimer: i do NOT own fairy tail or it's characters, nor a car, or a unicorn, or a u.f.o., nor a t-rex.**

* * *

><p>The boy with the white and black scarf<p>

Chapter 1

Once upon a time in the magnolia's kingdom, on a city called Fiore,there was a huge castle. Inside the castle there was Princess Lucy Hertfilia sitting on her wooden chair at her desk writing at her personal diary, about her boring life, when …a volley ball entered through the opened window. Three seconds later there was a pink haired boy climbing up the metal fences of the window.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Lucy shouted at him.

The stranger though a few seconds before answering. "My ball" he said. Lucy didn't understand. "Can I have my ball back, please?" he said politely, but with a drop of anger on his voice tone, she did definitely notice about.

"Yes, of course" she said giving him the ball back. "Bye".

"Thanks, nice to meet you" he answered.

Lucy realized he had stared at her from two minutes ago saying nothing.

"What?" she asked him.

"What with what?" he answered, already feeling what the question was about.

"Why where you looking me like that?" She said softly.

"I was just…thinking that you're beautiful…" he said in the same tone she did before.

Lucy was in shock, she couldn't believe it! That a completely stranger had just told her she was beautiful wasn't something which daily happened.

The pink haired boy was about to climb down the window when she took his right hand and held it tight by hers. He froze

"what's your name?" she suddenly asked making him feel nervous.

"My name huh? I'm natsu, Natsu Dragneel. Who are you?" he respond.

"I'm Princess Lucy Heartfilia." She said, and natsu looked surprised.

She ignored his reaction and continued talking "do you want to enter for some tea and cookies?"

there was when natsu almost fall down because of happiness "yes, of course Lucy sama!" he almost yelled

"Just Lucy, please. Now go to the front door I'll open it for you"

as she finished talking natsu rushed down and stood in front of the door for a few seconds before Lucy opened it.

They were already in the kitchen taking some cookies from the jar and preparing some tea when natsu spoke.

"Thanks Lucy" he sounded quite sad.

" Thanks for what, natsu?" she asked

"for being my friend, and for letting me stay with you for a while "He said. Then continued "you know, couldn't pay the rent of the house I was renting last month and the landlord told me to move out. I've lived with my friend, gray, since that, but I think I don't have to be there anymore. "

Lucy felt sad too. She had to help him.

"So…, do you want to stay in here? I mean seriously, I do have many extra rooms." .

natsu accepted and he stayed in a room next to Lucy's.

Two weeks had passed from natsu and Lucy's first meeting.

One night Lucy had a nightmare and started shouting and screaming between dreams. Natsu heard Lucy and ran into her room. He saw her laying on her bed sleeping, but with a terrifying expression. He sat on her bed, softly touched her chicks as she woke up.

She would have screamed if natsu hadn't put his hand on her mouth. When she realizes who he was she cooled down.

"natsu" she called "stay with me…" natsu nodded.

"I had a horrible nightmare…"she explained.

"I know..." he said." I'm going anywhere, I'm staying here for you…"

they spent half an hour looking at each other in silence.

Natsu was still sitting in the bed when Lucy said "hey, come here, I would like you to lay next to me… would you? "

Natsu nodded." That's what I would love the most "as he said that he was taking of his shoes and shirt to lay next to her.

Lucy felt her face turning red while first seeing his bare chest. "I can put it back again, Lucy if it does bother you. "Natsu said laughing.

"Nope, I think I will get used to it soon" she said as he entered to her bed.

Natsu hugged her bringing her closer and closer to his chest, tighter and tighter until they were touching and burying themselves on each other's body.

"Now you won't have more nightmares" he said. "Good night Lucy" he said as he kissed her chicks.

Lucy blushed up a bit as natsu laughed. "I will never have those horrible nightmares again if you are with me, so never leave my side" Lucy said.

Natsu was now as pink as his hair. He nodded as he hugged her tightly.

"I will never leave you…, not only because I don't want to, but because I can't." as natsu said that, Lucy looked surprised.

Why was he unable to leave her? Not that she wanted him to go away, but she felt like forcing him to stay.

"Why?" she finally asked him. There was a long silence before Natsu's answer.

"Because I love you..."natsu said. Lucy blushed as no tomorrow. He continued "… and I do love you so much, that if I told myself to leave you, my heart would stop beating"

now, Lucy's blush challenged her friend Erza's hair, she smiled at him. She turned around as to face natsu; he was as red as she was.

She leaned closer to him; they were now nose to nose. She took his face by her hands and kissed him on the lips. Natsu smiled trough the kiss.

"I love you too…"she said before kissing him again.

Natsu was now lying on his back. He took Lucy's hand and pulled it asto make Lucy rest on top of him. He hugged her closer and closed his eyes

"good night Lucy" he said as making circles with his hands on her back. He was wondering himself if he was now red …oh

"good night my natsu…" she said. They both got asleep by hugging each other.

(Lucy's p.o.v.)

We both woke up with someone shouting at us something we couldn't understand.

I was as pale as paper while recognizing who was shouting. Natsu woke up and smiled before realizing there was a third person in the room.

"Who the hell are you, and why the hell did you wake my Lucy up?" Natsu shouted.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Natsu, she's my servant, Virgo." I explained.

"Virgo, he's Natsu my ..." I couldn't finish that sentence; I didn't know how to explain he was my friend, but we loved each other. I could see Natsu realized my problem and helped me.

"Hello, I'm Natsu, Lucy's boyfriend" he said.

Virgo froze at the word boyfriend. "So, nice to meet you Natsu-sama" Virgo was shocked "Lucy-dono, your father told me you must take a bath, get dressed, and have breakfast then."

As Virgo gave us the message she left. We stared at each other and started laughing frantically.

"So..." I started. Natsu stopped laughing and paid me attention, so I continued talking. "Now you're my boyfriend?" I asked.

He looked at me as if I had just asked the obvious. I blushed

"yes, why wouldn't I be so?" he asked confusedly. Oh god.

"it's just that I didn't know how to call it without scaring you" I answered.

Natsu came closer and then hugged me. "You will never be able to scare me with something I want more than anything in this world, being your mate is everything I will ever need, you must know so..." he said, then he kissed me and continued talking "shall we bath?" he said.

I blushed up "ok" I agreed back.

We both walked into the bathroom. I opened the water faucet, while natsu started to strip off

"sorry, I must turn around" Lucy said.

Natsu blushed up. "Sorry, forgot to cover my jewels." We both laughed at that stupid comment. Then he covered them with his hand.

"Doesn't matter, you said you were my boyfriend, so..."I said.

He nodded his head while uncovering his jewels. He entered to the bathtub while I striped off and entered too.

We were both in the bathtub, Natsu was sitting down leaning backwards, touching the wall with his back, and he had me sat on top of him.

He hugged me and whispered something through my ear. "I love you..."

I blushed. Then, I turned around, touched his soft hair, and started washing it.

"I love you too" I said. "Your hair is so... soft... I like it"

we both finished bathing. Natsu gave me a towel and i wrapped it around my body. then he did the same and we both walked out of the bathroom.

"what's your dad gonna tell us? do'ya know 'bout it? he asked while rubbing his left leg as to dry it.

"no, i don't really know about it, i'm kinda scared ya' know?" i said while taking some clean clothes from the wardrobe.

* * *

><p>we were now both in a room full of shelves with books. in the center of the room there was a large wooden table. me and Natsu were sitting by the table shoulder to shoulder , and in the other side there was a man.<p>

My dad, Jude heartfilia, king of Fiore.

"well, now i have both of you here..."

* * *

><p><strong>so, how was it? - hope you liked it. <strong>

**please review, i love knowing what you think.**

**i acept any ideas for these story or for another.**

**fairytailnonakama out.**


	2. news and solutions

**it's not been that long your waiting, so you can't complain about it. **

**disclaimer: i do NOT own fairy tail, although it would be great, i don't own a dragon neither. poor me!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter<span> 2 (no one's p.o.v)

"Well, now that I've got both of you here, I'm now telling you about something really important for the kingdom's safe being" Jude started.

Lucy and Natsu were holding each other's hand, but less did Jude notice 'cause of the table. In fact, he didn't even knew they were dating.

"So, Lucy must marry a prince, this way, she will then be able to rule the kingdom in a few years" he demanded. Lucy watched Natsu's face while his normally happy features had been taken by worried and gloomy ones. Jude started talking again showing the couple an envelope with some papers inside. "Now, here, on this document I archived information and a picture about each of the twelve princes I may allow you to get engaged whit-"

"Wait a second...!" Lucy cut him off. "You've just said I can only marry someone you approve, haven't you? And, what if I don't like any of those men? What if I already _love_ someone? Huh?" She seemed angry at the old man, but who could blame her, she was about to be taken away from the only person she did actually love.

The now confused old man looked at her as if a mushroom had grown out from the top of her head. "Are you disobeying magnolia's king, missy? What's more, who on earth would you love if not an imminent, beautiful young prince?" he asked as if he didn't believe in true love, which he didn't since his wife's death.

_well, Natsu, of course. He's nice, and sweet, and he treats me as a normal boy would treat his beloved, instead of treating me as a princess or someone politically important_.- she thought, but she didn't say it. She just went for the so useless she thought question. "Dad? " Her dad hummed "why's Natsu here too?" she asked, her expression now was a questioning one.

"Oh! I almost forgot it. He'll be your personal guard while visiting all the princes from the list, I just thought it would make you more comfortable, since he's so close to you..." he said.

At this point Lucy felt quite uncomfortable. She thought how would Natsu feel and react after this horrifying news, will he break up with her? , no, Natsu wasn't the kind of guy who left you when hard times showed up, or at list he wasn't for her. But even if they didn't break up, she'll have to marry some rich prince just because the old man has said so. This couldn't be worse.

"So, I'll have to take here there on my own?" it was Natsu. Jude nodded.

"Are you, Natsu Dragneel, accepting the fact I'm marrying some spoilt prince before _I_ do?" I almost yelled at him.

"Yeah, I'm. It's for the kingdom's safe being" he replied as if he had just said the most normal thing in the world. But he said it softly.

"I really thought you were my friend, someone I could truly trust, guess I was wrong..." I said. And all I could do after saying it was regret it. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it, I swear I didn't dragon boy." And all he did was laugh, Natsu was laughing as if had just said some hilarious joke.

"I do already know you didn't mean it, you silly Luce!" he grinned at her while hugging Lucy tight to his chest and rubbing circles in her back.

Jude stared at them and smiled. "You're such a good friend, Dragneel. Now, both of you go and pack your stuff, your leaving at five o' clock." The politic instructed.

Lucy froze. Natsu felt it, and leaned his mouth near her ear "Don't worry, I'll do something. No one's marrying you except of me, got it?" he whispered.

They broke their hug up, and faced each other. She nodded, and he grinned his so famous grin.

* * *

><p>They were both in Natsu's room now, because Lucy had already packed her bags. There were three medium-sized bags from Lucy's, Natsu, instead was packing about seven huge bags and was still picking things from his room and putting them into a bag.<p>

"You'll need to take more than 3 little bags to where we are going, Luce." Natsu said looking at the little bags Lucy had left on the floor.

"Why?" she asked

"You just _will_" he answered

"How much are we staying there?" she sounded confused

"Do you really think I'm taking you there, just for you to marry someone else?" he said incredulous.

"But, you just said-"Lucy tried to said but cut herself down when she saw he's face.

"I'm not. We aren't going _there." _He said_._

"So where are we going?" she asked.

"Somewhere your dad can't find us, to my lands" he said

"Where are _your lands_?" she asked

"You know there's a huge forest outside Fiore, right? Well, inside that huge forest there's a place about 44km 2 which the wood doesn't cover, that's the fire kingdom. _My_ land." He said simply.

"And why are those _your_ lands?" she questioned

"'cause I'm the prince, duh!" he said naturally

"And couldn't you have said that, I don't know... TWO MONTHS AGO!?" shouted at him.

"You didn't ask" he grinned

"Yeah, sure. Hey, Natsu, are you by chance a prince from an unknown kingdom? Pretty normal, huh?" she said ironically .

"Ok, wasn't your fault" he said laughing.

"So, are we staying there?" she said. He nodded. "How much?"

"We are staying. My home's your home. "He responded.

"ok, so let's go" she said when he finished packing and she had already added some more clothes and sentimental stuff to her bags.

* * *

><p>"Bye dad!" Lucy shouted from her chariot where she sat next to Natsu while he was driving.<p>

"Bye Lucy, Natsu, have a nice trip" Jude said smiling.

Natsu hit the horses' whit the whip and the two horses started jogging, leaving the huge rock castle back in the horizon.

They were both sitting at the front of the carriage 'cause the inside was full of bags with clothes, boxes with food, packages with everything they would ever need, or just felt to pity for leaving them aside. They had to tell her father they just wanted to see the landscape, and that it was better from there, what's more, that they would get bored if they didn't talk and that it would've been too hard if they were that far from each other.

"Natsu?" Lucy said. He hummed. "When we met, you said you were exhilied from the house you used to live in because you couldn't pay the rent, right? So if you are a prince... why were you there and not in the castle?" she asked.

He sighted "good question, I moved there just because I was bored, then I went to gray's home, but his girlfriend, juvia, also lives there, so it was kind 'a weird. And then I was practicing volleyball alone and I lost the ball, then I saw it flew across your window, and you know the rest of it." He said.

"Good story, but, will they let us live there, I mean in the fire kingdom? Won't they leave me out? What if they don't like me?" she said worriedly taking Natsu's right arm by hers.

He held his right arm in her right shoulder and pulled her closer to him. He held the horses' with one hand and whit the other one hugged her. "No, they won't like you, Luce..." He said seriously. "They'll just adore you! "He grinned, and then kissed her. She smiled.

"Love you" she said while wrapping her arms around his torso and resting her head on his chest. He smiled.

"Love you too" he said

"Thanks for staying" she said.

"But I'm not staying, I'm leaving and taking you with me" he said.

They had passed trough a road, near some fields. Now, they were already in the middle of the woods.

* * *

><p>"we're here" Natsu finally said after about an hour.<p>

When they stopped, they had passed trough a big rock entrance and then a whole kingdom came to view. They were now in front of a massive castle. He tried to stand up, he couldn't. he tried again, nothing. He looked down just to see a sleeping princess.

He kissed her cheek a few times before she woke up.

"Are we here?" she said between yawns.

"yup" he said. "home sweet home".

She started walking next to Natsu heading the castle's entrance, but she suddenly stopped while looking at the gigantic building.

"whoa, this' huge" she said dropping her mouth.

" you don't imagine why the five meter high door" he said.

* * *

><p><strong>hope's better than the las one! <strong>

**i guess you know WHY he may have a FIVE METERS DOOR. **

**please review, i wanna know what you think about it.**

**i accept ideas for these story or for doing another.**


	3. a new family, a huge secret

**And I'm back again! Sorry it's late I just couldn't figure out how to explain some stuff in here so well.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't have the drawing skills to be fairy tail's owner.**

**On whit the story**

**Chapter 3**

Natsu and Lucy stood in front of the huge door a few seconds before two boys, who were actually just a year or two younger than Natsu, run into them. Lucy was shocked not only about the black haired guy who had just crashed into her, but about the blonde guy who was now hugging Natsu.

"Natsu, who are they?" Lucy said pushing gently the kid in order to take him away from her. Natsu just laughed a little, and she glared at him.

"They're just my cousins, Luce. This is sting, and this is rouge" Natsu said pointing at each of the kids. Rouge and sting nodded in agreement at Natsu's explanation.

"Natsu nii where were you? And, who is she?" sting asked while pulling back from Natsu's chest to look at Lucy who just smile kindly at him.

"Her name's Lucy, I've been staying whit her for about three months, but now we're both going to live here, ok?" Natsu said looking at his cousins' whit a demanding voice and a serious face to which Lucy could only laugh at.

"Why's she staying? Doesn't she have a boyfriend or someone she can stay whit?" rouge questioned. Natsu and Lucy stared at rouge, then looked at each other, and started to laugh their ass of.

"Yes, I do have boyfriend" she said when they both finished laughing.

"So..., can't you just stay whit him?" sting asked as if it was obvious.

"And that's what she's doing right now" natsu said. The younger guys gave him a 'what_ do you mean?'_ look. "...and that's because I'm her boyfriend" he explained while wrapping an arm on her shoulders.

"Alright, so... Welcome back Natsu nii, Lucy nee!" both kids said in unison.

"Where the hell are you, sting, and rouge?" a tall, black haired, full of piercing man yelled while running through the door " there you are! Oh, hellos Natsu, blonde... wait! Who's that blonde?" the guy said more calmly walking to them.

"Oh! Hi, gajeel! This' Lucy" Natsu waved at him.

"She's Natsu's girlfriend!" rouge said

"And she's living here from now on!" sting added

Gajeel froze for about five seconds before staring at sting, then rouge, then Natsu and finally Lucy. He smiled wildly at her whit a glint of joy on his eyes.

"Ok, so... then you'll like to meet Levy I suppose. Natsu, take Lucy to meet your dad, Wendy, luxus, and the old ones. They'll be really mad at you if you don't, get it? "gajeel advised him. Natsu nodded and went for their luggage which was still in the carriage.

"Ok, come on luce! Let's put these at my room and go to talk to dad" Natsu said while pulling her arm "see you at lunch guys!" he waved at his cousins.

They had already left their baggage at the room, and were now heading to a conference room in which igneel spent most of the day. They knocked the door and a servant opened it.

"HI, dad. I'm back. And this's Lucy, my girlfriend." He said as he came into the room. Igneel sat at a desk full of papers and folders.

"Natsu! It's you? You grow too fast!" igneel exclaimed. Then he stood up and went to them "What a precious girl, natsu you've been kind to her right?" he warned.

"Don't worry; your son's the kindest person I've ever met" she replied kindly

"Just wanted to ask you if she can move in" natsu said tiredly

"Sure, why wouldn't she?" the dragneel dad stated

"Thanks sir!" Lucy cheered

Now they were in Natsu's room. A large room whit a huge bed, a wooden desktop whit a book opened on it some pencils, a carpet, a door which leads to the bathroom, a large window on one side, and a blue cat sleeping in the bed.

"Luce gotta tell you something important." He said as he sat on the corner of the bed. She sat next to him and hugged him tightly.

"Sure. What is it?" she asked worriedly

"Well... it's kinda complicated; it's about me, my cousins, dad, uncle and aunt, about my family itself. Ok, have you seen the huge door? That's because w –we are d- dr- dra- dragons. "He explained.

"REALLY?" she asked in shock. He nodded. "But, I saw you myself, you have human bodies"

"Yes, but we're now on our human form so we can move around easier, but we're all , fire dragon. Gajeel, iron dragon. Sting, white light dragon. Rouge, shadow dragon. Wendy, sky dragon. Luxus, lightning dragon. Cobra, venom dragon. Gray, ice dragon. And each of us has a mate. You and me, gajeel and levy, sting and yukino, rogue and kagura, Wendy and Romeo, luxus and mirajane, cobra and cubbelios, gray and juvia. See?" he explained

"Ok, that's all? I'm starving!" she replied resting importance to the topic.

"Wait! What? You don't care? Aren't you terrified?" he rushed

She giggled "no, why should I? I love you just the way you are. But then I wanna see your dragon form, it must be incredible!" she demanded.

He laughed "ok, after lunch may be. I love you too." He said as he kissed her.

They both got up and exited the room and headed to the dining room to have lunch whit the others.

Natsu opened the door and they both entered the room. There were two tables, one for the adults and another for the teens. Lucy could recognize igneel, gajeel, sting and rogue. There were also others, such as a short man whit white hair and mustache, a black haired man who seemed very fit, a blonde guy whit a strange scar on one eye and weird headphones, a little blue haired girl who seemed around ten years old, another blue haired woman who appeared to be the girl's mom, a white haired woman around Lucy's age, a black haired guy who was shirtless and a blue haired woman was talking to him, a blue haired woman who was reading a book while sitting on gajeel's lap, and a black haired boy around eleven years old.

"Hello, everyone!" Natsu yelled. "This's Lucy" he said resting his hand on the top of said girl's head.

They took sit at the teen's table and everyone introduced themselves:

Short man: Makarov Drayer (luxus's grandpa)

Black haired man: metalicana (gajeel's dad)

Blonde guy: luxus

Ten year old blue haired girl: Wendy

White haired woman: mirajane (Mira)

Shirtless guy: gray

Girl talking to gray: juvia

Reading girl: levy

Eleven year old boy: Romeo

"So, Lucy, what do you like the most?" Mira asked

"Mmm... that one's kinda hard..." Lucy said

"No it isn't! I'm what you like most, ain't i?" Natsu said jealous of anything his girl was about to answer.

"You surely are, though she was asking something different." She assured him while rubbing circles on his back. "And Mira, I love reading and I enjoy drawing and cooking" Lucy answered.

After a good while in which the girls talked about books, cooking, and clothes; the boys talked about their strength, their girlfriends, and food; they all stood up and went outside for playing a game Mira suggested.

"What's the game about, sweetie?" luxus asked Mira

"Wait and see..." she replied.

**So how's it? Please tell me if you find any mistake please**

**So, this was supposed to be a bit longer, but I'm tired and I have to go to school tomorrow so bye.**

**Please review so I can know what you think of it**

**Fairytailnonakama out.**


End file.
